


Beauty and the Bear

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to a LiveJournal anon: Lyra/Iorek smut with gentleness and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> There's an interesting story behind this one. When I was still part of LiveJournal, I loved the community Fandom Secret, which was pretty much PostSecret but for fandom related things. Someone posted a secret about loving the pairing of Lyra and Iorek but how they were bummed that no one else seemed to share it romantically as there was no fic or art. 
> 
> The poster got jumped on in the comments section about how it was gross because Lyra was so young (despite the poster saying they preferred older Lyra) and Iorek is a huge freaking bear. Being a huge fan of Beauty and the Beast, and similar not-strictly-human pairings, I decided to write this for the poster, who loved it and seemed grateful for the support.
> 
> Remember, Internet: Your Kink Is Not My Kink. It's fine if you don't care for it but don't harass or shame people who do enjoy it!

His claws were surprisingly gentle. Though they couldn't manage buttons, they still tore the clothes from her body without harming her skin beneath. When all her clothes were gone and nothing lay between them, Lyra and Iorek stopped their motions to stare into each other’s eyes. Though their species where different, it didn’t matter. They looked into the eyes of their partner and saw only love, only trust, only desire.

Iorek moved first, ducking his huge head to find her breast. No longer the smaller, nearly flat planes of a child, Lyra had grown into the fully formed breasts of womanhood. His muzzle brushed against her right breast, the fur tickling her skin just slightly and causing her to giggle. Then she could only moan when his tongue reached out and ran against her nipple. His texture of his tongue was rough but satisfied her better than any adolescent fantasy she had enjoyed at Jordan College. 

As Iorek worked at the nipple and then shifted to the left, Lyra’s eyes strayed to Pan nearby. Having settled a year ago in his Pine Marten form, he was lying against Iorek’s armor, his body pressed as closely as he could to the metal, to Iorek’s soul.

Her eyes were torn away from Pan when Iorek shifted above her. With her nipples worked to a frenzy, he lowered his body closer to hers, his fur no longer ticklish but delightfully warm against her skin. She felt rather than saw his unsheathed penis pressed against her inner thigh, as though he was waiting for permission.

Lyra looked up at him and raised her arm, letting her fingers stroke his ear in just the way that she knew drove him crazy. Iorek pressed his muzzle against her cheek, in the armored bear equivalent of a kiss, and his paws gripped her hips. The tips of his claws pressed against her skin but Lyra didn’t even mind, not even when a few drew blood, because Iorek was inside of her, filling her in the most glorious way imaginable, that surely no human man could ever hope to achieve. 

Though Iorek had promised to go carefully, his nature began to overtake him and he thrust hard into Lyra. But she had known the possibility and accepted the deep thrust with a cry of delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head back down to her level even as his hindquarters continued to pound into her. 

When his muzzle pressed against her neck, his mouth opened and she felt his teeth press against her. Lyra knew that the slightest bit of pressure could mean death for her but she felt no fear. Iorek was merely marking her and, in fact, she yearned for his mark on her body, wanted the world to know that she belong to the King of the armored bears and to no one else. 

Lyra wasn’t sure how long it lasted, it could have been seconds or hours or even days but she was suddenly brought back to the timestream when her climax came and she cried out within Iorek’s embrace. Even as she did so, Iorek was still moving within her, seeking his own completion. He found it and removed his teeth from her skin to roar out his joy, not caring who might hear it. 

When they were finished, Iorek rolled to lie on his back with Lyra rest comfortably against his chest. Beside them, Pan continued to rest Iorek’s armor, though now his Pine Marten body was rising and falling rapidly as he recovered from the coupling. Content that Pan had enjoyed it just as much as she had, Lyra buried her face against Iorek’s chest. With his paws holding her tight and her body warmed by his fur, Lyra couldn’t imagine a place in the world she’d rather be than right in this very moment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Native and Non-Native Fauna of the North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768310) by [gishmi1ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gishmi1ish/pseuds/gishmi1ish)




End file.
